His Butler: Near Death Experience
by Laughing-Jill-676
Summary: TWO-SHOT i wondered what had happened after chapter sixty five in the manga, so i wrote a two-shot about it. Hurt!Sebastian, Caring!Ciel and SebaCiel if you squint. Sebastian is gravely injured and coughing up blood, Ciel feels helpless about the whole situation


**A/N:**_Okay so i thought i'd make a story about what happens right after chapter sixty five in the manga, if you like, you should follow this so if i make a new chapter on this you'll know... i dont know if i'll continue or not, depends on how it goes._

* * *

The rescue boat hasnt arrived yet in the start btw

Ciel went a little wide eyed as sebastian coughed up a lot of blood. He hoped a rescue boat would come soon. Sebastian clamped a gloved hand over his mouth, shaking lightly and pressing his other hand against his wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "Pay... no mind to... me... young master... just try to... stay awake..." he said in a hoarse whisped, even though he seemed to have trouble keeping his own eyes open. Ciel started to drift in an out of consciousness, and when he finally was warmed up ever so slightly by the sun he came back to reality and realized the bottom of th boat was covered in blood.

Sebastians blood.

Realizing it was his butlers blood was enough to make him look over to the demon. His eyes went wide once again, for sebastian was laying on his side, on the floor of the boat, hugging himself and slightly curled up, shivering horribly. His features were twisted up in agony even in the depths of unconsciousness. He let out a weak, pained wheeze, then another, then another, and finally he managed to slightly open his eyes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped in shock. Sebastians eyes clamped shut and he heaved, blood pouring from his mouth. If Ciel had had the energy he would have gone to his butlers side. But he didnt have the energy to move, let alone crawl over to the other side of the boat. He looked around, and saw a rescue boat coming their way.

"Hang on sebastian. Just hang on. A rescue boats on its way." Ciel said, trying to be comforting to his ailing butler. The wound in the butlers stomach was probably infected already as well... he hoped they were saved soon. He had said that a death scythe wound was "hard" on even a demons body... did that mean he could die? Sebastian was known to twist his words around to calm the boy in dangerous situations.

"Sebastian, you need to stay awake too. Come on... wake up. Sebastian, this is an order!" Ciel finally shouted. Sebastians eyes opened weakly.

"Y-Yes? Wh-What do y-you n-n-need...young m-master...?"

"You need to stay awake as well sebastian. We cant have you slipping into a coma."

"I...I-I'll try my best...and all th-this time i-i thought you cared not a wit for me..."

"Shut up..." but he regretted saying this as sebastian heaved again. And again... and again... then he collapsed against the side of the boat, wheezing. His eyes started to flutter shut before they snapped back open, and this repeated several times before sebastians head fell to one side, and his tired eyes shut. Ciel called his name, but he'd grown cold again, and could hardly speak due to his teeth chattering.

"Se-Se-Sebastian!" He said, he hardly noticed when two people got on the boat, he only noticed the weight shift for a minute, then he looked up and saw a young woman in overalls and a long sleeved shirt wearing a black rain coat, and a rather well built man, aside from being a bit heavy, in the same attire. It was a fishing boat, not a rescue boat, but all the same... it was help.

"More people from the ship wreck, i assume." Said the young sailor woman. Older than him, but about the same age as sebastian, look wise.

"Y-Y-Yes...W-W-We w-were from th-the sh-ship wreck..." ciel whispered hoarsly. "M-My butler..." ciel said, looking at sebastian. They apparently hadnt noticed yet that the boat was covered in blood, and the woman uttered:

"Oh dear god! Henry help me get them on the boat! The butler needs our doctor."

"Alright sally!" Said the man. The girl got Ciel, and Sebastian was taken into the arms of the sailor. Finally, Ciel went into unconsciousness

* * *

When Ciel woke there were people around his bed. A sailor, a young woman sailor, and a doctor. He felt someones hand lying limply against his and found sebastian slumped over the side of his bed, sitting in a chair, obviously asleep... or uncoscious... there was bandaging over most of his chest and all of his stomach.

"About time you woke up." Said the young woman. She frowned and ran her hand through sebastians hair, ruffling it and making it even messier. The other people left. "He nearly died he did. His wound was near his spine, and his heart had stopped for a moment at one point. He seems like an able man, a strong man, but i dont think he'll make it. He instisted on being brought here even in this state. He wanted to make sure you were okay. Thats the only thing he would say. 'Bring me to the young master' he said. He could hardly even speak, and has been throwing up blood. Like i said, i'm sorry, but no-one has ever survived such a horrid injury. But what's his name?"

"He is my butler. The head butler of the phantomhives. He will do as i say, and He will make it through this. His name, is sebastian michaelis." Said the young earl. He said this even though even he was frightened that even someone like sebastian would not make it through with such grevious injury. The young woman nodded. Then went wide eyed as sebastian muttered something. He said it clearer and his eyes opened.

"P-Please do not... d-doubt my ability... miss... I-I shall recover as my m-master says i will..." sebastian says, then he coughed wetly into his hand. Blood speckled pale skin as this happened. She knelt at his side, shushing him gently and running her hands through his hair again.

"Shh, Sebastian... i'm sorry. I didnt mean to offend you. You're very capable. Just keep on fighting, would you mind going to a more comfortable space? We have a room like this that you could go to... Your young master will be fine, he just got better last night. He doesnt have anything wrong with him. You on the other hand, have hypothermia and a big gash in your stomach. You should be in a nice warm bed, recovering."

"Yes sebastian, go to the room and rest." Ciel said.

"I... suppose i could... are you sure young master?"

"Yes."

"Here hun. I'll help you to the room."

"O-Okay..." sebastian said, but then he went into a huge coughing fit, and pushed away from the bed, heaving up a lot of blood.

She ended up half carrying him to the room. She got him laid down in the room and covered him up, tucking him in. Only then did he notice he was wearing a new pair of slacks and only that. "Wh-Who changed my clothes, miss?"

"Henry, the man who brought you aboard. I hope you dont mind but your clothes were all bloody.

"W-Well i send him my thanks..."


End file.
